Five Nights at Freddy's: Yet Another Fanfiction
by Xeraphan
Summary: She needs a job. They want revenge. But no one can get what they want all the time, can they? Support the official release, buy the games, and give ol' Scotty C a thumbs up.
1. Chapter 1

Amitiel pored through newspaper after newspaper, hoping to find a job so she could pay rent. "Come on, come on…" She murmured. Finally, she found a job posting.

A black and white photo with the header "Help Wanted!" took up more than two stories' worth of the page. Underneath was 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,' followed by 'Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift (12 A.M. to 6 A.M.). Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.'

"Sounds easy enough… I'm a night owl anywa- 'Not responsible for injury/DISMEMBERMENT'!? The hell does that mean?" She shouted. The actual likelihood of her getting hurt at a pizza chain of all places was slim to none, unless she cut herself making a pizza or something. Still though, $120 a week might be worth the risk…

A couple hours later, she sat in the manager's office. "Is everything alright, sir?" She asked, for the man had been nervous and sweaty the entire time she was there.

"O-Of course! I-It's just… W-Well… You're the first person t-to apply in 3 weeks! I've been trying to get a call out, but no papers have taken them!" He replied, exasperated. "All this nonsense about children disappearing and the animatronics smelling of carcasses is ruining the business!"

She grimaced. "So, do I have the job then?"

The man nodded furiously, giving her a uniform, and showing her where the office was. "Be here by 11:30 tomorrow! I'll give you your keys then and you can be on your way.

A day went by. The restaurant was closed, and the animatronics were supposed to be deactivated. Unfortunately, they were not.

Chica was the first to move about. "Did you hear those people? They _actually_ found someone stupid enough to take the night guard job!" She squawked, her voice garbled due to the lackluster performance of the maintenance crew. "A-A-And It's some short-stack l-l-little girl!"

Bonnie stretched, servos creaking. "I'm impressed and disappointed this place hasn't been closed down yet. But I guess I can understand why. The kids love us, even if we are a bit on the broken side." He, too, suffered from subpar repair work, with his legs and ears much too stiff. "I ju-just hope this girl puts up more of a challenge than that la-last guard."

Freddy motioned for them to return to their ' _deactivated'_ states. After all, their target had arrived, and Chica was not wrong. A short woman with purple-black hair walked up to the stage in that blasted guard uniform. "Hmph," was the only sound she made before going back to the office.

The clock struck 12, and the air developed a palpable tenseness. They saw the stage camera move for a few moments, then the red light vanished, signifying she'd moved on to a different camera.

"Bon-Bon-Bonnie, do it now," Freddy ordered, and the dull blue bunny knew exactly what he meant. Causing a ruckus, Bonnie got very personal with the camera just before the red light returned.

A loud yelp told them she was at least a little on edge. The light quickly died again, and Bonnie returned to his spot. Allowing themselves a laugh that surely raised the girl's hair, the trio stood stock still.

Chica stole a glance at a nearby clock: 12:56. " _Nearly time to work my magic,"_ she thought as the camera light died away again.

"Okay, what the hell is going on here..?" Amitiel murmured as she turned the camera system off for a minute. First that mini jumpscare set her on edge. Then the creepy laughter only made things worse. She wanted to go out there and knock whoever was messing with her upside the head! But, something told her that would be a VERY bad idea, especially considering she was the only one there.

She jumped a bit when she heard distant clashing and clanging of pots and pans, and then she growled a bit. "Alright, that's it. I'm gonna slug whoever is in here screwing with me!" She shouted, storming out of her office. As she walked past the stage, she saw Bonnie and Freddy looking at her funny, but she just assumed it was her imagination.

What there was NO mistaking, though, was that Chica wasn't up there with them. "So somebody _is_ in here with me, huh?" She grinned. "Aight. Bet."

Amitiel was not prepared to see, however, Chica herself making all the racket. "What. The. Fuck?" She blurted, shocked and confused. How was the chicken moving? Why was she making so much noise? And why did she look shocked as well?

Behind her, Amitiel heard a garbled "Language, young lady!", and then the sound of fluffy metal hitting fluffy metal. That wasn't what had her attention, though. Chica had a knife in her hand, and she looked so ready to kill.

"We-We-Well well~" She cooed. "Bonnie hoped you'd be a b-b-bit more of a challenge, but that furry blue numbskull al-al-always jinxes us!" The chicken moved with surprising speed for a 30 some-odd year old robot, and nearly cut Amitiel across the chest. Instead, the sound of a knife striking metal was heard, as Amitiel had barely blocked with a cast iron pot. "O-O-Oh! You're quick on y-your feet! But it won't save you!" The chicken swung the knife once more, only to cut air this time. She looked down, expecting to find the girl crouched lower.

"Hey you blonde bird bimbo!" Chica looked up, eyes lighting up in rage at being called that. Apparently, the girl had jumped up and grabbed the highest dish shelf to avoid the knife! "Ya missed!" She let go, the shelf breaking and dropping plates directly onto Chica's head, shattering into dozens of sharp pieces. This only served to piss the chicken off as she began to squawk furiously, slashing madly into the air.

Back on stage, Bonnie couldn't hold back his glitchy laughter. "Di-Di-Did you hear her, Fr-Freddy? "Blonde bird bimbo!" I'll ne-never let Chica live it down!" He cackled. That runt of a girl certainly had a sharp tongue.

After long hours filled with their best attempts (that was within their parameters), the clock chimed 6 A.M. Bonnie and Chica returned to the stage, fuming. Expecting the girl to book it as soon as she could, they were surprised when she came out of the Parts and Service Room with a toolbox.

"Judging from how you moved and spoke, I'd say the maintenance staff is absolutely shit at their job. It might not hurt to take a quick peek," She said, shutting Chica down and cracking her open. "Holy hell, I was right. Chica's servos are all rusted and her wires are shot. Maybe I'll give you all a tune up on the weekend... " She closed Chica up and activated her again. "I may be back later today for some pizza. Oh! Right!"

 **Hope you enjoyed this (possible) starter chapter. I know this franchise has been done to death (Literally), but I think there's still a whole lot of creative license writers have with it. So, you let me know: Was it good? Should I do another chapter? Is Chica really a blonde bimbo?**

 **Tata~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello? Uh, hello hello? Oh, hey, there you are! Glad to see you're back for another chapter! Thanks to you who've followed the story and left a review!**

 **Kurama The Platinum Zoroark: Glad you enjoyed it that much! As you can see, I've taken you're advice and I've done it again!**

 **FictionGirll11: Thanks! Now, I get that the story does lack some basic information about Adelphi, but that's very intentional. I'm leaving the big reveals for later on. So don't you worry about that! You're amazing at putting thoughts into words, btw.**

 **Now, with that out of the way, let's get to it!**

The manager entered the building, expecting to find blood trails and a stuffed Fazbear suit. He was mildly surprised when he discovered only a broken shelf, shattered plates, and a punctured pot. A note attached to the kitchen doors read,

 _Sorry about the mess! I heard some laughter and clanging and planned on slugging someone. Turns out the animatronics are sentient! Who woulda guessed, right? Anyway, don't worry, I didn't hurt Chica-dee too badly, just dropped a shelf on her head. By the way, I need to have a_ _ **talk**_ _with you._

 _~Adelphi_

The manager blanched. She not only survived, but LEFT THE OFFICE!? And she wants to "talk"? He gulped, glancing back to the stage where he felt three pairs of eyes staring at him. "She's crazy!" He murmured as he unlocked the building to let the employees in. "An absolute nutcase… Anyone else would've stayed in the office… That place is the safest room in the restaurant…"

"So you DID know they were bloodthirsty," a voice called out. Yelping, the manager turned to find a familiar head of purple-black hair. "Man, that Phone Guy was right, you didn't tell me shit!"

He swore he heard one of the animatronics cough out "Language", but he wasn't paying attention as the girl was glaring at him. "N-Now now, Adelphi, I-I didn't say a-anything b-because I was afraid y-you'd get terrified a-and leave," He stammered out, sweating a bit under her gaze. "M-Most people d-do."

She scoffed, pointing back to the animatronics with a thumb. "The bird bimbo over there nearly killed me TWICE, jackass. Not to mention her and Bunny Boy teamed up for the last few hours to chase me down and shove me into one of that god awful suits." Adelphi got all up in the manager's face. "Now, I swear to god, if I don't get a payraise for this shit, you _will_ have lost another guard." Her voice was low, quiet, and quite frankly terrifying.

Even Chica and Bonnie shuddered slightly.

The manager nodded frantically. "O-Of course! I-I'll raise it to 250! H-How does that sound?"

Adelphi backed off, smiling. "Sounds great, boss! By the way, they move like they need better repairwork done. Who does the maintenance around here?"

The manager fumbled with his words, apologized, and dashed to the manager's office. Adelphi sat at one of the main party tables and ignored the stares as long as she could.

"Look, Big Bird, whaddya want? Like whatcha see?" She snapped.

Chica scoffed. "W-W-Why didn't you tell h-h-him? Ab-Ab-About the poor j-jobs?"

Adelphi shot her a look. "Uh, because I'd probably get fired? I'm pretty sure tampering with you abominations violates some part of my contract."

Bonnie looked to her. "I-I-I thought you sa-sa-said you were gonna f-f-fix us? Go-Go-Going back on your word al-al-already?" He was being snarky.

"Shove off, Bunny Boy," Adelphi countered, "I never said I'd do it for you assholes. I haven't worked on tech this vintage in a few years, and seeing your rotten innards reignited a spark." She looked between the three. "And if I end up breaking you, then, well…" She smirked. "Oops~"

Bonnie and Chica were about to yell at the girl, but Freddy cleared his throat. "Listen here, br-br-brat." His voice was deep, glitched like the rest but still retaining a sort of sultry tone. "We don't care about you or any of the ad-ad-adults in this cursed place. All we care about is giving children joy, and keeping them sa-sa-safe. We despise that uniform you wear, and we kill the ones wh-wh-who wear it. You are no different."

The small woman got up on stage and glared the bear down. "You sound pretty confident for a coward who barely even moved last night. Alright then Freddikins, you're on now. You may psychotic robots, but I'm a psychotic human being with a pension for traps." She dropped her voice again. "Get ready, because tonight, I'm not **fucking** playing around." Adelphi hopped off the stage, grabbed a slice of pizza, flipped them all off, and left the restaurant.

The three bots heard a severely garbled, thickly accented laugh. "Argh, is th' lass gi-gi-gi-givin' ya trouble, Ca-Ca-Cap'n Freddy? She sounds like a real pain in th' a-a-aft. Don' be gi-gi-gittin' all wound up, sh-sh-she'll be meetin' wit' Davy Jones soon eno-eno-enough, she will. On me pride as a pir-pir-pir-pirate, Cap'n"

Freddy felt himself smirk on the inside. "Thank you, Foxy. Let's turn this into a game then, shall we? Whoever can corner th-that brat first gets to decide wh-wh-what suit she goes in."

It had been such a long time since they'd felt this wound up over a night guard. They spent the day planning on just how they were gonna catch the girl while they sang to the kids.

Tonight was gonna be fun.

 _~Several Hours Later…~_

Adelphi walked into the restaurant with a huge, overstuffed backpack, and a duffel bag as well. "Sup, fuckbots? I'm back, and you assholes are scuh-REWED!" She ignored the agitated noises coming from Freddy over her profane language. "Honestly, I don't know why I took this job. I fuckin' HATED this place as a kid. All my friends wanted to come here for their parties, and I was like 'Are you HIGH? This place is creepy as SHIT!'. But, I came anyway. Stayed far away from you all." She looked to the curtain near the back. "Same goes for you, 'Silver Fox' Foxy. You were always the worst."

She emptied out the bags, revealing mounds and mounds of scrap metal, tools, rope, and other junkyard parts. She set to work setting up systems out of line of sight of the bots, but it suddenly made sense to them what she had said earlier. Adelphi was setting up a system of traps for them for tonight, and she wasn't sparing a single square foot of floorspace.

Tonight was going to be _very_ interesting…

 _ **~12 A.M.~**_

Adelphi actually stayed inside the office this time for a couple of reasons. She wanted to keep her biggest trump card a secret, she was tired, and the only kind person in this building was the Phone Guy who was sending her messages via the phone.

" _Uh… Hello? Hello hello? Well… I-If you're hearing this, then you made it to Day 2! Congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time as Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses… I-It, uh… It might be a good idea to take a peek at the cameras while I talk, just to ensure they're all where they should be, y-ya know? Uhm… Interestingly, Freddy himself doesn't come off the stage much-"_

"Well, if my talk with him this morning has the effect I think it does, well… That'll be a fat fuckin' lie.."

" _-t-though I hear he's more active in the dark, s-so… One more reason not to lose power, yeah? OH! Also, u-uh, I wanted to tell you how important it is to use your door lights. The cameras don't have much of a swivel head, s-so they have blindspots. Just so happens to be right outside the doors to your office. U..Uh, s-so if you can't find someone, or something, er… Might not be a bad idea to check your lights. Not that you're in any danger of course, b-but you may only have a couple of seconds of react. N-Not that you're in danger."_

Adelphi heard rustling from a way's away, and checked the cameras frantically until she landed on Pirate's Cove. Foxy's hidey-hole.

" _-Unique in that he becomes more active if that particular camera is off for too long. G-Guess he doesn't like being watched… I don't really know… A-Anyway, you got this, and uh… T-talk to you soon._ "

The woman sighed, strengthening her resolve. ' _I got this shit,_ ' She thought, checking the others who were glaring red hot fury at the camera. ' _Come get me, assholes. I'm right here!_ '

Two and a half hours in, she was getting nervous. Her traps were working like charms; so far both the rabbit and the chicken were caught in the noose traps, the fox had tripped more than once, and even Freddy had been brought to his knees by the spring-hammer trap she'd rigged up. That wasn't the problem though.

It was that pair of piercing white dots on the cameras blipping about. They felt… _wrong_ , somehow. As far as she could tell, they didn't belong to any of the core four robots. _So who was it?_

Freddy is the only one who knows about me. On the weekends when there are no guards he comes to visit me. He's nice enough, I guess, a little intimidating though. He brings me toys that kids have left at his feet, and always tells me amazing stories.

Today, though, Freddy seemed agitated. He paced around the room with that stuttering limp he's had for years.

"That brat…" He kept muttering, sometimes glitchy, most times not. "Th-That brat shifted the scales…"

"Freddy, what's the matter? Is everything okay?" I asked, my voice ethereal as always. I wish I could move this lifeless body of mine, but I couldn't. "Did we get a new security guard?"

He nodded, standing still and looking over. "Yes. She's a mouthy little woman with no sense of restraint. But apparently she used to come here as a child with her friends."

It finally dawned on me why he seemed so agitated: This new night guard was a child he used to entertain! And he has to try and kill her! This curse we've had placed upon us has no feelings; we must actively kill any adult who wears the security guard uniform, regardless of our past with that person.

More than ever I despised that I lacked an endoskeleton and that I was bound to this lifeless suit. I wanted to comfort Freddy with a touch or a smile… "Freddy, it'll be okay. She was probably bluffing to throw you all off. When the children grow up and hear all of the stories around our home, they never come back. I don't know if you hear the parents in the back, but they always talk about the rumors in hushed tones."

I knew he didn't like to think about his death. None of us did. But what bound us to these suits, at least in part, was the rage of knowing our disappearances had been mystified to just rumors because no one ever thought to check the suits. The restaurant had even been shut down a couple of times due to "Sanitation" problems. Bonny and Foxy were oozing congealed blood for Pete's Sake!

Freddy paused for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right… B-But now I'm even a-a-angrier that she lied! And her m-m-mouth! Absolutely foul!" He continued to rant for an hour and a half. I listened patiently, saying my piece when I thought he wanted it, and generally tried to be as supportive as possible.

Eventually the clock chimed 11. Freddy had to go back on stage. Before he closed the door, I heard him call for me. "Gold?"

"Yes, Freddy?"

"W-We need your help t-t-tonight."

I won't lie. I was excited. The last time I was asked for help was 4 years ago when…

"Don't worry, Freddy. I'll help you out."

"Thank y-you."

She screamed. She couldn't help herself. The gun went off, placing a round right in the torso of the golden Freddy's body. It let out a horrible sound and I shot it again. The suit vanished as quickly as it appeared and the restaurant was dead quiet.

Adelphi began hyperventilating. 'Adelphi, calm down… It was just a suit… It can't have been real…' she kept thinking this to herself as the night went on. Fortunately nothing else came at her. Once the clock chimed 6 she shot out of the office and left the building. She went straight home and spent three more hours trying to rationalize what she saw before the short woman passed out.

When Adelphi woke up, she felt like hell. She also had seven voicemails and fifteen texts from the same number. Fazbear's. Who'da guessed?

She had two cups of coffee before she called back. "What?"

It was the manager. He was freaking out because she left all my traps up (oops) and because someone told him they heard gunshots coming from inside the building.

"Look, boss, I set up the traps but I didn't hear no gunshots. I think your info broker might have a little fungus growing on the side."

" _L-Look, M-Miss Harbinger, I'm paying you t-to guard these animatronics and the restaurant, not t-turn it into Jigsaw's funhouse!"_

The short woman dropped her voice to a bare whisper. "Let me make something clear to you, _sir_. I set those traps up for my personal safety because your damn robots keep trying to kill me. You're lucky I haven't quit already and reported this to the police. Oh, and one more thing," she added, her voice near a shout by this point, "A goddamn yellow Freddy just magically warped its ass into my office and gave me a damn heart attack!"

The other end was dead silent.

"I'll come by before the kids show up, clean up my mess. But don't you dare start reprimanding me for keeping myself alive." And with that, she hung up.

Back to the coffee.


End file.
